Forgotten Memories
by roxas4ever14
Summary: Axel's been in so many different foster homes, it's hard to count. This one though, it's diffrerent. Not only is his roommate a complete jerk, but he also meets up with an old "friend" that he would rather forget. Can he really forget about all of his pain when it's being thrown in his face all over again? Pairing: AkuRoku Rating: M for disturbing content in later chapters


**A/N: Hey guys… I think I've said this plenty of time, about only doing two stories. Well about that. This idea has been bugging me. No joke, I'll dream about it at least three times a week and I'm always thinking about it during school. And here I wanted to finish Passing and Behind the Mask. I'll get to it. I'll try to balance out chapter updates. Hopefully…**

**So, uh, this story is cool… and stuff. I don't know, this is only the first chapter. How would I know? Oh yeah… I'm the author…. Forgot…**

**With something in this story (not gonna say yet, you'll find out), I'm not one hundred percent sure how it works so I'll do my best. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Okay, here are your things, do you need anything?" The woman placed a few objects into the red head's hands, smiling sadly at him. Man, people needed to stop giving him that look. He's received it for the majority of his life. Well, he'll be able to escape it soon enough. He promised himself that.

The teen shook his head, placing his stuff on the bed. He smiled kindly as she left. He sat down on the bed and listened as it creaked. He took in his surroundings, noticing the detail of the room he was going to be living in for the next year.

Aside from his bed, there was another, probably for his roommate. The other's stuff was scattered about, clothes strewn across the floor, a few tattered textbooks lying on the desk. Overall, that side of the room was a mess. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall in many areas, a brownish color coming to it. The hardwood floor had a few scratches and scuffs from years of being walked across. He wondered vaguely what his roommate would be like. Hopefully not some jackass like last time.

The red head took his phone out from his pocket and went through his pictures for the millionth time. It was just something to pass time. Actually, the only reason he had a phone was because he was seventeen and could work to pay it off. Otherwise, this kind of technology was foreign to people like him.

He messed around with his phone for an hour or so until a figure came shooting through the door. The teen jumped in surprise and watched a very angry blonde storm around the room, taking no notice of other person in the room.

The blonde was wearing a black beanie, a white and black checkered vest, and black shorts. He looked a bit like a thug, something the red head was used to seeing. "I can't believe them! What we're they thinking, going against me like that? Fuu should have listened to me and then she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. God, they're such idiots!" The blonde was yelling at nothing in particular, and the red head, taking a bold move, decided to make his appearance.

"Er, hello?" The blonde spun around and looked at the teen who was taking up the extra bed. He glared at him and stepped closer to the bed, looking the red head over. "You're that new guy they said I was going to be rooming with. Great, just what I need," he said coldly.

"Uh, well my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said playfully, trying to lighten the mode. His attempt failed and he only received a glare from the blonde. "Roxas, call me anything but that and you'll regret it, got it?" Axel raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Something bothering you?" Roxas sighed in annoyance. "What's it to you? Stop getting in my business. We may be roommates but that doesn't mean that I like you. The exact opposite really. And another thing- wait, what it that?" Roxas pointed to the phone that Axel was clutching in his hands.

"Oh, this? My phone, surely you've seen one before." The blonde scoffed. "Of course I've seen one. I've just never had one. How did you get one anyway?" Axel shrugged. "Once you turn sixteen, you can work. That's what I did. Sure it took me a while to save up but I managed." The red head smiled.

"So how old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen. Only one more year until I can finally live on my own. Counting down each second." He grinned. "How about you?"

"Fifteen, turning sixteen in two months. Maybe I can get a job and buy a phone like yours, huh?" For some reason, Axel noticed and attitude change in the younger teen. He wondered for a moment before brushing it off.

"So Axel, how'd you get put into this foster home, that is, if you don't mind me asking?" Axel froze for a second before looking at Roxas, no longer acting playfully. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said, getting up from his spot on the bed and leaving the room, leaving Roxas standing there. He wasn't sure where to go but he didn't want to be pressed on the subject. Every time he looked in the mirror, he would be reminded of that night. It didn't help that he looked exactly like his father.

Axel went down a flight of stairs before reaching the door to exit the building. He looked around, checking his surroundings before taking a seat on the sidewalk below him. He sat there for a few minutes, watching families enter stores, watching the single mothers struggle with their children. He often wondered how that'd feel. To have parents that cared, or at least parents. It was too late now.

Deciding to take his mind of the subject, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he memorized years ago. "Hey Demyx," he said, staring at the ground below him.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"Oh nothing much, just getting situated into my new home and such."

"_Man, I wish my parents would've adopted you so you didn't have to go. Everything's so boring without you."_

"You know they won't go for that. They hate me, remember?" He sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Besides, my new roommate is kinda cute. A complete jackass but cute."

He heard Demyx laugh. _"Well hey, maybe you two could hook up eventually."_

"You know I don't like assholes Dem. Remember last time? I don't need another one of those." The red head began to fiddle with one of the strings hanging off of his jeans, trying to occupy himself.

"_Yeah, I know. So how are you? For real?" _His tone changed from playful to serious within a few seconds.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm not doing anything you would kill me for. I quit doing 'that' if I remember correctly." Axel furrowed his eyebrows, remembering exactly what he was talking about. He shook his head in an attempt to remove the memories from his head.

"_Well okay but if anything does happen, don't hesitate to call. I'm sorry to say this but I have to go. Zexy said he would come over to 'tutor' me. God knows I need it." _He chuckled. "_I'll talk to you later Ax."_

"Bye Dem." He hung up and shoved the device back into his pocket. Now he had nothing to do. Maybe he could walk around town a little bit, get to know the place. The only problem was that the people running the foster home weren't really going to appreciate it. But when has he ever cared what other people think?

He got up from the sidewalk and crossed the street, watching for cars as he went. Axel had no idea where he was going but tried to stay in view of the public eye. On his way to the foster home, he noticed plenty of gangs hanging out in alleyways or on the side of roads. For some reason, his previous foster home wanted to move him _here. _Seemingly, it was the most dangerous place he had been yet.

The alleys were almost impossible to avoid due to the vast number of buildings and the distance between each. It was a fairly poor neighborhood and looked like something out of a movie scene or something of that nature. Axel just kept walking until he reached the park.

The area was much nicer than the rest of the town and looked a lot safer. There were kids playing on the slides while their mother's chatted amongst each other. Axel smiled as he watched the kids play with each other, laughing. One girl was sitting at the top of the slide, scarred to go down while her friends tried to talk her into going.

There were other people, riding bikes, flying kites, or just enjoying a picnic. After all, it was Saturday afternoon and it was beautiful outside. People ought to enjoy themselves. That reminded him that he'd be attending school again on Monday. He groaned at the thought.

The red head found a bench underneath a tree and decided to sit. He walked for about an hour and his feet were killing him. He watched as kids played, people laughed, couples walk by. And to think, he could have this within one year. He'd be able to make a life of his own once he got away from the cursed foster homes. He could go to college, get a job, and start a family.

Axel stayed there for a while before deciding to head back. He didn't want to cause a big commotion though he doubted that this home cared whether or not they left during the day. He had nothing better to do so he might as well. So he started his trek 'home'"

For the second time that day, he had to pass the creepy alleyways. The sun was in a position that made them even worse by casting shadows across them. He had almost managed to pass all of them until he heard screaming and yelling coming from one of them. He quickly stopped but instead of turning around and finding a different way, he stayed, pressing himself against the wall to hear better and remain unseen.

"So what exactly happened, hmm? Why did I get a call from Ansem saying that he didn't get his supply?" said a strangely familiar voice. The red head knew the sound but couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's not my fault! We met up with another gang and Fuu didn't listen when I told her not to get involved. She did and they beat her badly and took the drugs! It's not my fault!" Roxas? What's he doing in an alley? And what is he doing involving himself with drugs?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get that much? There's no way I can get that amount again! And who do you think Ansem is going to come to? Me, you little fucker! Not you, me! He's gonna beat the shit outta me just because you screwed up." Axel immediately felt nothing but hatred for this person.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you. Something like this won't happen again. Once I'm done with you, you'll make sure of that, won't you?" Axel heard a fist come into contact with a body and a yelp of pain. The red head, being the good person he was, decided to intervene. He turned the corner and pulled the figure off Roxas, pushing him against the wall. He got a good look at the man, no, _teen,_ and his eyes widened.

"Seifer?" he whispered through his teeth. The older blonde opened his eyes to see who was in front of him. He smiled evilly when he saw who was pinning him against the brick.

"Oh Lea, it's been awhile, hmm? When was the last time I saw you, back when you were thirteen, fourteen?" Axel growled and pushed the boy harder, griping his shirt to keep him in place.

"It's Axel now. What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "When you know people, you can get out quicker. And hey, I know people. But you know that already, don't you?" Axel glared at the blonde.

"Axel, what are you talking about?" Roxas asked from behind him. Axel growled in response, letting the blonde know to keep out of it. He didn't say anything, just continued watching the two.

"You know 'Axel', you sure have gotten big over the years. Hell, you aren't as weak and wimpy either. There's no fear in your eyes, good for you! You grew a pair!" Axel slammed Seifer against the wall again, making him wince in pain.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know how that affected my life! I wish, for one day, you could experience what you put me through! I've practically been living in my own personal hell because of you! And you're talking to me as if we're friends?"

"So how are you're parents Axel? Are they doing well?" Axel turned his face away. "Say hi to them for me, will you? How about your friends, your still keeping in touch with them, right?" Axel glared at the teen, his emerald eyes piercing every part of the boy's body. He remembered that they still had an audience so he had to be careful with what he said, more like what he did. Axel turned for a brief second to look at Roxas then back at Seifer.

"What have you done to him, hmm?" he asked through gritted teeth. Seifer shrugged. "Oh nothing yet. I have to be more careful you know, since I got caught with you and that little retard of a friend." Axel punched the man in the gut for even mentioning Demyx, making the other double over in pain. Axel had finally let go. He took a step back and breathed in deeply. He needed to control his anger issues before he did something he would regret. "You are so lucky," he said before turning and grabbing Roxas, dragging him with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxas asked, struggling to break free but with no success. "I should be asking you the same thing," Axel responded. "Why in the hell would you be hanging out with a dick like that? Do you realize what could've happened to you just now? You may not have lived." Roxas scoffed at the red head.

"Oh, sure, because you know everything about him, right? Please, I can handle myself. I don't need some stupid roommate to help me." Axel stopped and turned to face the blonde. He looked him in the eyes, a pained look on his face.

"Look, I know I've only known you for about six hours but you really need to rethink things. What he's doing is wrong, apart from the whole dealing drugs business. He's bad news. You'll only get hurt. I know because it happened to me. Couldn't you pick that up from the conversation I was having with him?"

Roxas shrugged and managed to get his arm away from Axel's grip before he grabbed it again. "Geez, will you let go of me? I told you I can handle myself. Seifer may be violent but I know how to get out of a situation when it gets dangerous, okay? Thanks for your concern but I'd like you to butt out."

Axel shook his head. "You handled yourself back there well, hmm? Please, if I didn't step in you'd be a bloody mess. Roxas, I want his antics to end. I want them to stop with me. If he ends up hurting you, I'd never forgive myself, knowing that I could have stopped it." Axel looked off into the distant, memories flowing through his head.

"He's a vile, evil creature who should've never been born into this world." He looked back at Roxas, hoping that he was getting across to the blonde boy. "If you're not going to listen to me, at least be careful, okay? Don't ever be alone with him or anything okay? I don't want him to hurt an innocent person again, okay?"

Roxas looked at the red head in disbelief. He hardly knew him, and here he was, telling him what to do, who to hang out with. Who was he, his father? Oh, right, he didn't have one. Still, for some reason, the tone in Axel's voice made him curious. What exactly did Seifer do to cause this kind of behavior from him when he was so happy earlier? It must've been bad. He decided that he would be more aware around Seifer just for extra precaution. Just in case what Axel was saying was true.

Roxas sighed. "Okay, fine, if it'll get you off my back, I'll be more careful. Happy?" Axel nodded. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. "Hey Roxas, I'm gonna make a call real quick. You can go ahead to the room if you want." Roxas nodded and headed towards the home. It was getting late anyways. The people running the place may not care but they got angry when they had a kid missing at night.

Once the blonde was out of sight, Axel dialed the number of his closest friend.

"_Hello?"_

"Dem, we have a slight problem."

**A/N: So… did you guys like it? I hope so!**

**So with Axel's past, this glimpse you got was as much as you're gonna get for a while! Hahaha, I'm evil, huh? Well you see, I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and that's been happening a lot. Where they'll give you a little bit of something and then wait forever to tell you everything. Sure, I like suspense but it kills sometimes!**

**Yes, Roxy is mean because he is special. But never fear, it is for a reason! Like Axel's protective nature, there's a reason for that too. **

**And Seifer… *Cough* Asshole *cough* Nuff' said.**

**Review?**


End file.
